


Carousing

by Twin_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Nerd Ben, Nerd Rey, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: SoftBoi Ben goes to a costume party and meets CostumeNerd Rey.





	Carousing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinglessOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/gifts).



> So, just pretend Star Wars prequels were not terrible, they had a happier ending, and are not a world wide phenomenon. Like- pretend the original trilogy doesn’t exist, and the prequels are kinda cult- not everyone has seen them.
> 
> Ben is dressed in an Anakin brown Jedi robe costume from the prequels, with the leather belt and stuff, not the full mask Vader costume. Rey is dressed in that white bodysuit costume with the cowl/cape.

 

Ben sighed staring at the costume laid out on his bed for the halloween party. Hux was over the moon that his introvert hermit of a room-mate was willing to come to his girlfriend’s party. Leia and Han had been very… Parental about it. Couldn’t stop telling people about it, so proud. They had even asked him already if he might start thinking about getting a girlfriend of his own. “ _ Afterall, Hux is probably going to propose to Rose after graduation.”  _ Leia’s voice echoed in his head.

 

Ben didn’t have time for a girlfriend, and even if he did, the girls in his classes were few, and either not his type or already taken.

 

And of course his parents knew about the stupid costume party because Ben had been an idiot and called Gramma Padme to ask if he could borrow Grampa Anakin’s old Darth costume. Should have called Gramps directly; Anakin could keep his mouth shut, but he struggled because the phone made his hearing aids squeal, so it was usually easier to call Padme who was much more tech savvy.

 

Everyone was acting as if Ben had never been to a party before. He had been to plenty of parties. Loads.

 

Okay, maybe not loads. But he had been to parties. This wasn’t his first college party either. It was his… his third, maybe? Does it count as a party if it a study group with alcohol? Ben decided it did, which upped his number of college parties to a whopping… um… seven, which he really should round up to ten because he was probably forgetting some... Hux had surely had parties at the house they shared, and since it was in Ben’s house, he must have attended. That counted damn it… Look, when you are getting two Masters in computer science and media studies, it is hard to have time for parties. But, he was graduating next semester, after six long years. So, Hux had been able to finally convince Ben to come out of his cave.

 

After his call, Anakin had happily toddled up to the attic, pulling out his memorabilia from when they had been filming until he found the box with the mock-up costume. Not worth as much as the filming costumes, those had been sold at auctions for millions, this was the practice/rehearsal/test costume. Still worth a bit, but not enough that anyone was worried about it. Padme had happily washed and tidied it up, checking all the seems and making Ben come out to the house to check the fit.  _ “You look so dashing. Just like your Grandfather when we first met…” _ Anakin had puffed up a bit and kissed Padme’s hair when her eyes had teared up looking at their grandson.

 

She took pictures. It was awkward.

 

But now he didn’t have to buy a costume that would just get thrown in the trash or linger in his closet after halloween. And he loved Star Wars. He was a total nerd about it. Impossible not to be when his grandparents had starred in it and fallen in love while filming.

 

Ben sighed, starting to pull on the heavy fabric. He really didn’t want to go to this party. He hated parties. Especially costume parties.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Hux’s girlfriend lived in one of the sorority houses down on college row. Ben had forgotten that little fact when he agreed to this, and as the uber pulled up outside the pink house, he winced. There were people spilling in and out of the doors, the lawn was a wreck of decorations, drink containers, and candy wrappers, and he could hear the music from the car. And since it was a sorority house, there were going to be sorority girls, which meant their fraternity boyfriends. This was his worst nightmare.

 

But Hux was shoving him out of the car, and there was no backing out now without it looking like he was running with his tail between his legs. 

 

He grumbled, ran a hand through his dark hair to brace himself, and followed Hux. Luckily, the skulking went with the costume. He could tell by the way people’s eyes slid over him, they had no idea what his costume was, but they knew he was in costume, so didn’t really care. He sighed. Of course no one knew what he was, no one ever did. The only people he could really talk to about his obsession were his family and in online forums dedicated to the franchise, and the occasional convention person.

 

He sighed, watching as Hux bee-lined for the kitchen, seemingly certain that Rose would be there. Ben dodged people making out, drinking and chanting, and running around. It was ridiculous. He bumped into multiple people who all looked at him like it was his fault, just because he was big. They were the ones carousing.

 

He had just turned to glare at a girl when Hux threw his arms around the petite asian girl, kissing her enthusiastically. “Hello my Rosie.”

 

She giggled, “Oh Armie…” Ben promptly looked at the ceiling to avoid seeing his friend play tonsil hockey with the girl. He still had to be able to look at both of them in the light of day., and it was bad enough that he had seen and heard when she stayed the night with Hux at their place.

 

After a moment, they broke apart, and Rose finally noticed him. “Oh my god, you brought Ben!?” She gaped, slapping Hux’s arm. Usually, Ben would have taken offense at that sentence, assuming he wasn’t wanted, but there was a shocked smile and a twinkle in her eyes that told him she was not disappointed by his presence. So he gave her a small wave and a smile. “Hi Rose.” Rose was usually cool, but she was drunk and a little manic because of the party.

 

“Oh, Armie, you genius!” She kissed the redhead again, much faster this time, and smirked. “I brought Rey.”

 

Hux’s grin was every bit as smug as when he managed to get Ben to agree to lending him his car for a night. “Ben, you have got to meet Rey.”

 

“Who is Ray?” Ben had a sneaking suspicion there was a set up going on. How many times had he told Hux and Rose, and everyone else who thought it was okay to even ask, that he was not gay. Ben was attracted to women.

 

“Omg, just the best.” Rose turned in circle, looking around, and finally saw someone Ben didn’t. She waved over her head, shouting, “Rey! Rey, come here! You’ve got to meet Ben!”

 

Then she leaned close and drunk whispered, “Listen, she’s dressed as some princess from a weird space movie. I couldn’t talk her out of it,” Rose shook her head like it was a tragedy. “So when she tells you what she is wearing, just act excited. She spent like, weeks making it for some convention.” Then Rose focused on Ben’s outfit. “What are you again? You look like some sort of dark leather-daddy sheep-herder.”

 

Hux snorted as Ben’s entire face, ears, and probably body turned bright red at the words ‘leather-daddy’.  _ Why did everyone think he was gay?! _ Just because he didn’t date and liked to stay home instead of party?

 

Armitage knew exactly what he was dressed as, he had been friends with Ben for years and knew his family history. He was even a secret fan of the cult classic. So Ben rolled his eyes and let him lean in to whisper in his girlfriend’s ear as a dark head wove towards them in the crowd. The crowds parted like the red sea before moses and it seemed like the kitchen lights shined down on the girl like a light from god, and the moment stretched out like it would last forever.

 

Despite being raised in a faithful household, even if they only celebrated on holidays, Ben wasn’t religious. At all. He didn’t see signs from god in everyday things, didn’t pray for better grades, and didn’t think a magical man with weird powers controlled his fate. He controlled his fate, by studying, making good choices, working hard, and making sure he was in the right place at the right time fully prepared for any opportunities.

 

But this girl was clearly a gift from god.

 

First, she was dressed as Princess Naberrie from his favorite movie in the series. And it was a well made costume. And clean, which was an impressive feat anyway for an all white outfit, and doubly so for an all white outfit in this hovel of a party. It was… amazing. Even Hux was staring at her with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. It looked extremely well made, almost as good as the real thing Gramma Padme had in the attic, in identical plastic storage tubs to the one Grampa had gotten Ben’s costume out of. If He didn’t know better, it could have passed as a real movie costume. All the details were there and she had the perfect shape for it. All long limbs, slim torso, and proportional everything else.

 

She could have looked like a troll and Ben wouldn't have cared. That outfit alone made him want to spend the rest of the night talking to her about the movies and her costume and his costume. 

 

But then his gaze finally switched to her face.

 

He was going to throw up.

 

She was not a troll. No. It was worse than that. He could handle a troll. He dealt with basement trolls all the time, just because one was a girl didn’t make a difference. He talked to girls without a problem all the time. Girls did not make Ben go stupid.

 

Until now.

 

She was so hot it really wasn’t fair.

 

Her brunette hair was pulled back in one of the movie accurate updos that matched the white jumpsuit, which made it all the easier to see her face. Her heart-shaped, round nosed, pink lipped, FRECKLED face. And her eyes. Those big hazel eyes. Staring up at him.

 

She’s the perfect height too. What the hell….

 

The only consolation he had was that she was looking at him with what must be just as much amazement as he was looking at her. Hux and Rose were staring at the two of them. Hux had quickly muttered something to her and her eyes got big, so she must know that Vader and Naberrie were love interests in the movies, both their eyes darting back and forth as Rey got closer until they were only an arm's length apart.

 

They just stared at each other, long enough that Rose leaned in. “Ah… Rey, this is Ben. Ben, Rey…” Then she made a hand motion that clearly indicated they should say or do something, and leaned back against Hux. Still watching. Almost immediately they started talking over each other and rambling.

 

“Oh my god, you are dressed as Vader!”

 

“I can’t believe… I mean that is a great costume-”

 

“I never see anyone in -”

 

“Me neither! Unless I’m at-”

 

“At a Con!” They both spoke at the same time and Ben could see Hux and Rose trading looks out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Me neither!”

 

“Did you make yours?”

 

“Yeah, it took me like a month and a half-”

 

“I can tell, It looks so good!”

 

“Thank you! Did you make yours?”

 

“Ugh, long story, but no, I borrowed it from a family member.” She looked a little bit disappointed, but he reached out, his hands up in a slightly defensive gesture. “But I love going to cons, I’m just not handy like that. I’m a huge fan of Star Wars. Like crazy.”

 

At that point Hux leaned in an added, “You have no idea, Ben here is the king of Star Wars. You guys should hang out and talk about it. Me and Rose are going to mingle.” And with that, they were blending into the crowd, leaving Ben with Rey.

 

Awkwardness descended almost immediately. Ben and Rey stared at each other, shuffling feet, biting lips, and glancing around. Finally, when one of the speakers that had been set up blared a screech of feedback and they both winced, Rey motioned towards the back of the house. “There is a bench and some stuff in the backyard. I don’t know if anyone will be out there, but…”

 

“If it is quieter, I’m all for that plan.” Ben rubbed the side of his head behind his ear. Though talking to Rey was better than trailing Hux like a duckling, the loud music and the tension between them was going to give him a headache sooner than later.

 

Without another word, Rey led the way, and Ben followed her out to a less crowded porch, across the grass, and around a corner of the house to a small area with benches and trellis coverings and a few little tables. In a stroke of luck, it was completely empty.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey was not sure what to do with herself. Rose had invited her to this party at her sorority, and Rey loved costume parties, but this was not the kind of costume party she had been expecting. This was alcohol consumption while dressed funny, which was fine, but not what rey had thought. There wasn’t even going to be a costume contest. Compared to everyone else, she had gone way overboard wearing her Princess Naberrie battle suit.

 

Until Rose called her name and she saw him. It was impossible to miss him, really. Rey had no idea how she hadn’t seen him the minute he walked in. He was a thousand feet tall and looked like he was carved out of marble. Okay, that was an exaggeration. But he was easily over six feet tall, nearly a head above everyone else and just as tall as the few basketball players in attendance, with broad shoulders, trim waist, dark hair, and creamy skin dotted with beauty marks. All of him was big though, including his nose, lips, and the ears she could see peeking out of his strategic haircut that was probably chosen to hide them.

 

And he was dressed like DARTH VADER.

 

Rey loved the Star Wars movies. Her friends put up with her obsession, occasionally indulging her by joining her for movie marathons or events, but for the most part she geeked out on her own. Which was lonely, but okay. She had lots of friends at conventions and online forums dedicated to the films. She frequented the cos-play forums the most.

 

The love story between Darth Vader and Princess Naberrie was Rey’s favorite. It made her sigh, squeal, and get teary every time she watched the movies. And here was a hunk of a man, dressed like her fictional prince, in a really good costume.

 

And so far, in the short but rapid fire conversation they’d had inside, he wasn’t a misogynistic creep, hadn’t lectured her on ‘being a real fan’, and had been complimentary of her costume. Sure, he hadn’t made his, but he had admitted he wasn’t good at that kind of stuff….

 

Now he was following her to the little sitting area that she and Rose liked to study at when Rey came over. And Rey’s skin was prickling. She wasn’t scared of him, but he was tall, dark, and handsome, and was following her outside. And in his Vader costume, he definitely had a ‘looming villain’ vibe.

 

But then they sat down, on separate benches, and awkwardly stared at each other. Guess they were both nervous nerds. The thought made Rey smile, and even though she hadn’t been smiling at him, he smiled back and the expression softened him enough that he wasn’t nearly so scary.

 

Now he looked approachable.

 

“So...Vader?”

 

He grinned. “Yeah, it’s ugh… kind of a family thing? Everyone in my family is obsessed with Star Wars. You should see the party my parents throw every year on May fourth. It can get kinda wild.”

 

Rey lit up, leaning against the arm rest and watching him do the same as they got a bit closer to each other. “That sounds amazing! Does everyone dress up?”

 

Ben shrugged. “Not every year. Sometimes it’s just the decorations and the food has the theme. Like one year we had Endor Enchiladas and Mandalorian Margaritas, and some other stuff.”

 

She sighed wistfully. “I wish my family was that cool. Most of the time it’s just me, annoying everyone as I go on and on, and they wait until they can change the subject.” She glanced down, her fingers fiddling with one of the belts on the costume.

 

“I annoy my family in my own ways. You know, as if me not having a girlfriend while I get my masters is somehow personally insulting them.” Good job Ben, you casually mentioned that you don’t have a girlfriend and that you are in a masters program. You can do this. Just, be chill and breathe. “How about…  how about you?”

 

“Oh, yeah, they totally don’t get it. ‘What are you going to do with an engineering degree? No boy is going to like that.’ Like, yeah dad, my whole goal of going to school was to catch a boyfriend. Right.” She laughed. “They don’t get it.”

 

Ben nodded, “Yeah I understand.”

 

Rey looked at him again, noticing the hint of loneliness in his eyes and the way they seemed to be seeking into hers, as if looking for the same belonging she was always searching for. “I guess you do…”

 

He sniffed, glancing around before looking down and rubbing his neck shyly. “Um so… I know this will sound weird, but… Do you want to get an uber and watch Star Wars at my place? I mean, it’s me and Hux’s place, and Rose has been there, so it’s safe it’s not like a creepy shack or anything, but I totally understand if you don’t want to leave with some random guy-”

 

“Yes.”

 

He looked up at her surprised. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, you just got here though, so if you want to stay, but I thought, since you invited me…”

 

“Yeah, this isn’t really my kind of … thing...”

 

“Okay, let me tell Rose.”


End file.
